Reborn in a Zoo
by jekkah
Summary: Sequel to "Peace in a Zoo." Haley helps Hotch find his way home to his family. JJ/Hotch


_Author's Note: So, I as part of the COACC Death Challenge, I had to kill off Hotch, but I couldn't really leave it at that so this is my attempt to fix Hotch's death._

**REBORN IN A ZOO**

"Come on, Daddy!" Jack urged, pulling on his father's free hand. "The tigers are right up there!"

"Hotch?" JJ questioned when he stopped walking. "Is everything okay?"

Hotch shook his head, glancing around the zoo. "Something isn't right."

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I-" he stopped suddenly when he caught a glimpse of someone off to the side. "Haley?"

"Haley?" JJ called after him, but he continued to walk forward.

Hotch stopped a few feet in front of his ex-wife. She was wearing a white robe and a smirk on her face. Her hair was long and blond just as it was -

"When Jack was born," Haley told. She chuckled at Hotch's confused expression. "I look how I did when Jack was born. It was the happiest time of my life."

"How did you-"

"Things are different here," she replied, mysteriously. There was an almost supernatural quality to her as if she wasn't really part of the scene around her. Haley stepped forward nodding behind him. "That's an interesting scene that you picked; you, JJ, and the boys. I don't think I realized that you wanted to be Henry's father as much as you clearly did."

"What do you mean I picked?" Hotch asked, following her gaze. JJ and the boys were standing at the tiger cage, laughing.

Haley smiled. "Our minds create a world where we feel safe, loved, happy to make the transition easier."

Hotch glanced back at her. "What transition?"

"You and JJ were always close," she re-directed. "For a long time, I thought the two of you were having an affair."

"We didn't," Hotch promised.

Haley squeezed his arm. "I know that now. But back before the divorce, it was always in my head, whispering. I mean, you two worked all those long hours alone together. You would have these conversations with just your eyes; I don't even think you realized how often you did it. Every time I stopped into work or we all went out to the bar, though, I noticed. Plus, you always, always took her call."

Hotch sighed. "That was she was the one that called us if we needed to go on a case."

"I know." Haley nodded. "Death has a way of making the truth come out."

"Is that what I am? Dead?"

She shrugged. "Your time of death was called at 17:54."

Hotch's jaw clenched and fire lit his eyes. "I cannot be dead."

"Why?" Haley asked, plaintively. "I'm dead. People die all the time. You deal with death all the time."

"I can't leave Jack!" Hotch protested. "I can't leave JJ! I-"

He cut off suddenly and whipped around to go back to JJ and the boys, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around his family. His heart lurched when they were no longer at the tiger cage. There appeared to be no people anywhere, just animals in cages. They stared at him, waiting.

"Jack! JJ! Henry!" Hotch called, panic creeping into his voice. He rushed past the tiger cage, only to find himself back in front of the gorilla cage. Wild with fear, Hotch ran in the opposite direction towards the elephants, but found himself in the same spot as he rounded a corner.

"Aaron, calm down," Haley begged. "It wasn't really them. They weren't really here. Jack is tucked in his bed at Jessica's, fast asleep. He's currently dreaming about playing soccer with Spiderman and the Hulk. Henry is getting up for the third time to ask Will for a glass of water. I'm pretty sure Will's about to give in and let Henry sleep with him."

Hotch blinked slowly. "And JJ?"

Haley licked her lips. "JJ is fighting the hospital staff to let her go so that she can get to you."

"The accident," he whispered. "JJ! Is she going to be okay? She was bleeding from her head."

"She'll be fine," Haley assured him.

Hotch shook his head vehemently. "You don't know that! She's hurt. She needs me. She lo-"

"Loves you," Haley finished. "Yes, she does. And you love her."

"I can't leave her." The normally stoic man was nearly distraught with anguish. "Our story is only at the beginning. You have to help me, Haley. I know this is awkward, but I can't lose her. You have to help me!"

Haley placed a finger over his lips to stop him from talking. "I can't help you."

Hotch paled. "But!"

"The only one that can help you is you."

"How?" he asked, quietly, after a few minutes. "You told me that I was dead."

Haley moved her head from side to side slowly. "I told you that your time of death was called. That's very different than telling you that you're dead."

Hotch opened and closed his mouth. "I can't believe that you're hitting me with a technicality."

"Well, I did learn a few things living with a lawyer for so long," she teased. Haley's face grew serious. "Aaron, close your eyes."

"Okay," he sighed, complying. He felt foolish standing there with his eyes closed, but if it was going to help get him back to JJ and the boys, he was willing to try anything. At least, for a bit. "Haley, this is stupid. Can you just tell me how to get back?"

Haley huffed. "Shut up and listen." She waited until he crocked his head to the side to speak again. "What do you hear?"

Hotch still, straining with all his might to hear. He broke into a wide smile when he heard a voice. "It's JJ! I can hear JJ calling for me."

"Follow her voice, Aaron," Haley told him, suddenly sounding far away. "Follow her voice and she'll lead you home."

"Home," Hotch croaked. He swatted at something covering his mouth, only to have his hands restrained. He struggled to open his eyes, but found them too heavy."

Holding tightly to his hand while she stroked his head, JJ whispered, "It's okay, Hotch. You're okay. They thought they lost you, but you put up one hell of a fight." She squeezed his hand when he tried to speak. "You need to rest for now. I'll be here when you wake home. I love you. Welcome home."


End file.
